Games of the Hunger Flames
by Assa Hajime
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, um adolescente de dezesseis anos sem nenhuma habilidade notável, além de ser completamente inútil em tudo, vivia no distrito doze com sua família e amigos. Mais um dia seu irmão mais novo, Lambo, é sorteado como o próximo tributo... {Crossover/Hunger Games/Sinopse Dentro}
1. Chapter 1

Em um futuro sombrio a maior parte da Asia e oriente, foram dizimados em uma guerra nuclear. Todos os países restantes dês da Itália até o Japão foram unidos e apartir das cinzas dessas grandes civilizações foi criando um novo império conhecido como Millefiore e liderado por Byakuran Gesso, que comandava os doze distritos, com mão de ferro.

Para demonstrar o poder da capital e controlar o restante do país, os Jogos Vorazes foram criados, esse grande evento anual é transmitido ao vivo pela televisão onde um menino e uma menina com idades entre doze e dezoito anos eram selecionados e obrigados a lutar até a morte.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, um adolescente de dezesseis anos sem nenhuma habilidade notável, além de ser completamente inútil em tudo, vivia no distrito doze com sua família e amigos. Mais um dia seu irmão mais novo, Lambo, é sorteado como o próximo tributo.

Tsuna então toma uma decisão que vai colocar sua vida em risco juntamente com sua encantadora parceira de distrito e com a ajuda de Reborn seu mentor, será que Dame-Tsuna conseguirá sobreviver ao temido Jogos Vorazes?

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Hunger Games não pertencem a mim, infelizmente.******

**Essa História é um:******

*** Crossover**

_Bem, eu não pude resistir em postar essa história. Devo confessar que não li a série, apenas assisti o primeiro filme, peguei as informações restantes da internet, então desculpe qualquer erro, ok?_

**DIAS NORMAIS **

Naquela manhã SawadaTsunayoshi foi acordado pelo silêncio.

Dês da chegada de Futta, Lambo e I-Pin a residência Sawada poderia ser considerada tudo menos pacifica. Tsuna achava que deveria agradecer a Lambo por isso,o pirralho vaca atualmente com doze anos de idade parecia ter o dom de causar caos onde quer que fossem sempre insutando as pessoas e criando conflitos desnecessários, além de ser um bebê chorão.

Mais é claro que não devemos nos esquecer de suas brincadeiras que em sua maioria acabavam com Tsuna levando a culpa ou humilhado de maneiras bastante hilariantes.

Apesar de Lambo ser um pirralho mimado e egoísta, o rapaz mais velho não podia deixar de amar a criança vaca, Futta (atualmente 14 anos) e I-Pin (10) como se fossem seus irmãozinhos de sangue. Nana os adotara, num dia frio de inverno há cinco anos, dois anos depois do desaparecimento do seu pai. Sawada Iemitsu era um mineiro, e trabalhava em uma da minas de carvão do distrito doze, mais desapareceu durante uma explosão há quase sete anos.

Todos acreditavam que o pai de família havia morrido como muitos outros dentro da mina, no entanto Tuna e Nana acreditavam que o homem havia escapado da morte e em breve iria voltar, mais os dias foram se passando e se transformando em semanas meses e então anos. E finalmente, quando Tsuna havia completado 13 anos ele perdeu a esperança do retorno do pai desaparecido, aceitando sua morte. Mais Nana, por outro lado, continua até hoje a espera pelo retorno do marido que eu filho mais velho sabia que nunca mais iria retornar.

Dês de então, o menino, com uma juba de cabelos castanhos descontrolados encontrava a mãe todas as noites olhando melancolicamente para o céu estrelado cantarolava uma melodia triste pra si mesma enquanto chorava silenciosamente.

Nesses momentos Tsuna se juntaria a mãe e a consolaria com um abraço apertado, juntos os dois observariam as estrelas, enquanto a voz melodiosa de Nana continuava sempre cantarolando os mesmos versos.

...

"_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down  
And trouble haunts my mind  
But i know the present will not last  
And tomorrow will be kinder_

Tomorrow will be kinder  
It's true i've seen it before  
A brighter day is comin' my way  
Yes tomorrow will be kinder

Today i've cried a many tear  
And pain is in my heart"

…

Esses versos melancólicos ficariam para sempre marcados em suas memórias.

Felizmente a família Sawada não foi muito afetada financeiramente com a trágica perda (apesar da metade de sua renda desapareceu junto com o marido), pois Nana uma cozinheira bem dotada era bastante solicitada pelos figurões do distrito doze além de trabalhar meio período como confeiteira na padaria dos Sasagawa.

Com a chegada das crianças Tsuna como o irmão mais velho sentiu que precisava ajudar sua mãe a cuidar da casa e das crianças quando a mulher alegre estava no trabalho.

Mais ele era muito jovem para procurar um emprego então o garoto decidiu que por enquanto ele ajudaria Nana a manter a casa limpa e fazer o jantar, no começo parecia ser um plano brilhante, mais um garoto desajeitado de onze anos de idade sem idéia de como acender um fogão muito menos cozinhar, resolveu fazer o jantar...

Tsuna _quase _pôs fogo na casa naquele dia. Mais, felizmente, nada essencial foi danificado muito ruim, no entanto nos dias de hoje há uma grande marca de queimadura enfeitando a parede acima do fogão. O moreno nunca mais se aproximou do fogão novamente, deixando a culinária para Nana que obviamente sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ainda sonolento o jovem de dezesseis anos de idade esfregou os olhos amendoados e olhou em volta em busca dos seus irmãos, Lambo e Fuuta, mais não houve sinal deles.

Seus futons haviam sido dobrados e empilhados no canto do quarto não muito longe já que a sala mal conseguia caber os três rapazes. Além dos futons o quarto possuía um guarda roupas de carvalho velho e um cesto de roupas sujas que parecia ter tido dias melhores, além de uma janela enferrujada não muito grande e suas paredes eram pintadas em um tom de laranja vivo ou eram se a tinta não estivesse tão desbotada que Ra quase impossível identificar a cor. Não era muito, mas felizmente era muito mais do que a maioria do distrito 12 poderia se gabar de possuir.

Gemendo Tsuna obrigou-se a levantar, hoje seria um dia "especial" para todos os doze distritos, a "gloriosa" colheita. O dezesseis anos de idade, sentiu um estranho arrepio passar por seu corpo embrulhando seu estomago e fazendo as batidas do seu coração acelerar.

Ele respirou fundo tentando não vomitar, dês dos seus doze anos o rapaz temia esse dia a cada ano que passava. O dia em que vinte e quatro crianças, um menino e uma menina com idades entre 12 e 18 anos vindas de cada um dos doze distritos eram tirados de suas casas e obrigados a lutar entre si pela sobrevivência, só um sairia vivo da arena.

Todo esse evento acontecia apenas para entreter Byakuran Gesso, o líder da Millefiore o homem responsável pelas mortes horríveis dessas crianças e adolescentes (dizem que ele é praticamente imortal, pois viveu por anos sem envelhecer um único dia. Mais era obvio que esses rumores, eram apenas boatos fantasiosos, os quais o grande líder não os desmentia porque lhe eram favoráveis), juntamente com seus seguidores superficiais banhados a ouro da capital. Tsuna estava muito longe de ser a pessoa mais inteligente da sua classe ou do seu distrito, mais também não era completamente estúpido.

Era óbvio que "_Os Jogos Vorazes_" tinham um objetivo muito mais escuro do que relembrar a os "_DarkDays_". Os dias escuros foram à época em que todos os treze distritos liderados por um clã de justiceiros conhecidos com Vongola se ergueram contra Byakuran e a capital. Muitos morreram na luta pela liberdade, mais no final seus esforços não foram o suficiente para derrotar o poder da Millefiore.

A Vongola foi subjugada e o distrito treze destruído por ser a sede principal do movimento rebelde depois usado como exemplo para manter o controle e obediência dos outros distritos. Dês então a cada ano na colheita um mesmo vídeo era mostrado, retratando os horrores da época e a tragédia do distrito treze. A Vongola era retratada como um grupo terrorista e acusada como a responsável por toda a destruição.

Tsuna nunca acreditou nisso, era uma farsa muito mal elaborada, as únicas pessoas que eram tolas o suficiente para acreditar nessa farsa era o povo da capital. Que eram tão crédulos como cãezinhos bem treinados. Não que ninguém esperasse menos deles. Seu pai antes de desaparecer costumava contar histórias sobre a Vongola, como ela era tão poderosa que fez Byakuran lentamente recuar.

Ele também contou que a Vongola perdeu a guerra apenas porque Primo, seu líder foi traído por um de seus guardiões, o qual passou informações a Millefiore sobre os planos dos rebeldes e sua localização. Graças a isso Byakuran juntamente com seus seguidores cercaram a Vongola juntamente com o distrito treze, por todos os lados e então os bombardearam com explosões nucleares destruindo-os completamente.

Mais o que ninguém sabia era que Primo e o restante de seus guardiões haviam conseguido escapar do massacre e se esconderam entre as pessoas dos distritos restantes, onde mudaram suas identidades e recomeçaram suas vidas esperando o momento certo para reiniciar uma nova rebelião, movendo-se nas sombras e recrutando aliados poderosos.

Mais é claro que isso era apenas um conto de fadas criado para dar esperança para as pessoas em épocas como a _colheita_, ainda assim essa percepção não as impediu de sonhar com uma época de paz e liberdade. Onde não precisavam se preocupar com o destino de seus filhos ou pensar duas vezes antes de começar uma família, a esperança de um dia poder acordar sem o medo constante da Millefiore sobre suas cabeças, controlando cada um dos seus passos. Ou viver cercado pela dor e miséria que era mais proeminente no distrito doze.

SawadaTsunayoshi terminou de se vestir rapidamente e foi até a cozinha onde encontro uma fatia de pão caseiro e queijo preparados por sua mãe, juntamente com um bilhete.

"Bom Dia, _Tsu-kun_!

_Eu e as crianças fomos mais cedo à padaria, Lambo-chan estava ansioso demais para dormir, acho que o pobrezinho está muito assustado com a sua primeira vez na colheita por isso resolvi animá-lo com um pedaço de bolo. Não queria acordá-lo, por isso resolvi deixar um bilhete e seu café da manhã._

_Com amor, mamãe._

**PS**: Lembre-se_, não _se atrase."

Tsuna sentiu o seu rosto corar.

Há dois anos, o moreno havia caído em uma posa de lama no caminho para o grande átrio central onde normalmente era realizada a colheita, na verdade ele foi encurralado por um grupo de valentões que o espancaram rapidamente (dizendo que não poderiam perder tempo com Dane-Tsuna, mais que da próxima vez que se cruzarem seria duas vezes pior) e então empurram o menino menor para dentro de uma poça de lama.

Sua camisa branca anteriormente imaculada havia sido arruinada e ele foi obrigado a correr de volta para casa e colocar roupas limpas. Felizmente conseguira chegar no ultimo segundo ofegando duramente e suando por todos os poros existentes no seu corpo. O menino evitava pensar no que teria acontecido se tivesse atrasado para o registro, provavelmente teria sido chicoteado impiedosamente no meio de toda a população do distrito doze ou pior, estaria morto.

Aparentemente sua mãe também acreditava nisso, dês daquele dia infeliz ela sempre o lembrava de não se atrasar. Essa atitude fazia o adolescente desajeitado se sentir extremamente envergonhado e culpado por preocupar Nana, apesar de saber que o incidente não era realmente a sua culpa.

Tsuna já estava terminando o seu ultimo pedaço de pão quando uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção, juntamente com o som de vozes alteradas, sorrindo o dezesseis anos de idade rapidamente engoliu o restante do seu café da manhã e correu para abrir a porta de madeira.

Gokudera Hayato, um menino de dezesseis anos de idade um par de centímetros mais alto do que Tsuna, com uma aparência muito mais intimidade com profundos olhos verdes e cabelos prateados quase tocando os ombros, estava gritando obscenidades para outro menino muito mais alto, aparentemente a mesma idade que os outros dois, possuia cabelos escuros e animados olhos castanhos.

Yamamoto Takeshi estava rindo alegremente do seu companheiro mal humorado, sua atitude despreocupada só serviu para irritar ainda mais Hayato que aumento o volume dos seus gritos e a quantidade de palavrões que jorravam de sua boca, alguns Tsuna não fazia idéia que existiam.

Soltando um suspiro exasperando, o moreno finalmente resolveu interrompe-los. Conhecendo seus amigos eles poderiam continuar com isso o dia inteiro se, deixados sozinhos e não havia muito tempo até a _colheita_.

- G-Goku...

- EXTREEEEEEMMMOOOO!

A voz hesitante do moreno foi suprimida por um grito ensurdecedor, os três meninos tamparam os ouvidos quando uma quarta pessoa se aproximou numa vilosidade tão alta que deixou uma trilha de fumaça atrás de si.

O rapaz alto e musculoso de cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos "freou" ao chegar à porta da residência Sawada. Quando avistou Gokudera os olhos do jovem faiscaram.

- CABEÇA DE POLVO! Porque NÃO nos ESPEROU? Eu DISSE que Kyouko e eu ESTÁVAMOS vindo TAMBÉM!

Gokudera estremeceu a cada palavra que saia da boca de Sasagawa Ryohei, o adolescente mais velho não fazia idéia do que significava _tranqüilidade_, foi um milagre que o palhaço barulhento ainda não tinha sido espancado por perturbação da paz.

- Do que DIABOS você me chamou cabeça de _grama_?

E com isso um novo concurso de gritos começou.

Tsuna gemeu em derrota e deixou à cabeça cair nas mãos, Yamamoto ria e sorria das palhaçadas dos seus amigos, esquecendo completamente de separá-los. Tsuna foi salvo de uma dor de cabeça quando uma voz melodiosa finalmente acabou com a discussão.

- Onii-san! O que está fazendo?

O rosto de Ryohei se iluminou quando viu sua irmã mais nova. Sasagawa Kyoko era uma garota muito bonita, com longos cabelos alaranjados estavam traçados e caiam sobre seu ombro direito um pouco abaixo do busto, os fios sedosos estavam presos por uma delicada fita branca.

A garota de grandes olhos caramelo olhou com reprovação para o irmão mais velho fazendo o rapaz musculoso murchar sob a intensidade do seu brilho.

Tsuna corou, Kyoko parecia ainda mais bonita quando irritada. Balançando a cabeça para o irmão inconsequente, a menina voltou-se para Tsuna com um sorrio angelical que fez as bochechas do rapaz aquecer ainda mais.

- Bom Dia, Tsuna-kun! - O rapaz gaguejou uma resposta incoerente, fazendo o sorriso da garota de dezesseis anos crescer. - Eu trouxe um pouco de arroz, nato e sardinha para o almoço. E depois temos bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango e chantilly.

O moreno soltou um suspiro, Nato? Sardinha? Chantilly? Era um pouco demais, mesmo que Kyoko não era de uma família pobre, nato era uma iguaria rara no distrito doze e sardinha era bastante difícil de achar até mesmo no mercado negro que circulava na periferia do distrito, não por ser uma iguaria rara mais por possuir um preço acessível para todos. Por isso as pessoas preferiam empilhar latas e mais latas de sardinha em conserva para poupar gastos. Mas chantilly por outro lado era quase impossível de achar.

- K-Kyoko-chan, isso não é um pouco demais? Podemos ficar apenas com o arroz e deixar o restante...

- Não, não, não, não! – Kyoko parecia insultada. – Hoje poderia ser o nosso último dia juntos... Eu só... - A menina parecia quase às lágrimas, mais mordeu o canto dos lábios e continuou corajosamente. - Eu só, queria que nosso último dia juntos fosse inesquecível.

Os rapazes se entreolharam então deixaram seus olhos caírem tristemente no chão, ela estava certa. Foi um milagre que nenhum deles ainda havia sido colhido, mais sua sorte poderia mudar a qualquer momento.

- Você está certa como sempre Kyoko-chan! – Falou Tsuna tentanto manter um tom alegre, ele sorriu gentilmente para a menina fungando. - Está tudo bem, se você quiser vamos fazer o dia de hoje, inesquecível!

Os olhos da jovem brilharam.

.::&::.

Não demorou muito para o grupo de adolescentes chegarem à floresta do distrito doze, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos Tsuna e seus amigos se esgueiram para dentro da mata densa (depois de atravessar o ponto cego na cerca elétrica) e seguiram por uma pequena trilha oculta pelas arvores grossas e arbustos.

Nesse ponto Gokudera tirou seu arco e flecha de madeira, e tomou à dianteira do grupo, seus olhos inteligentes estavam sempre atentos para o sinal de perigo. Logo depois veio Tsuna mantendo os olhos e ouvidos atentos para qualquer coisa suspeita, Kyoko o acompanhava de perto, Ryohei e Yamamoto se mantiveram no final do grupo o mais velho mantendo os punhos erguidos em guarda, enquanto o moreno mantinha o seu boken a mão, com intenção de acertar qualquer inimigo. Felizmente, depois de andar por um tempo o grupo finalmente chegou ao seu destino.

A pequena clareira era oculta pelas grandes arvores cujos grossos galhos e folhas, haviam crescido em ângulos impossíveis criando uma espécie de cúpula natural que ocultava perfeitamente a existência da clareira a partir do angulo superior, no chão ela era mantida oculta por arvores e arbustos robustos.

Era como se apropria natureza havia criado um esconderijo particular para os adolescentes, porque se Tsuna não houvesse encontrado o lugar por acidente (depois de se perder do grupo) seria impossível a clareira ser vista por alguém. Dês daquele dia o grupo de amigos sempre se reuniram no seu esconderijo particular para conversar sem precisar se preocuparem em ser ouvidos, se divertirem (havia uma pequena lagoa a clareira, onde poderiam pescar anchovas ou dar um mergulho) ou simplesmente pensar nos dias mais obscuros.

SawadaTsunayoshi assistiu seus amigos se divertirem com sorriso no rosto, vê-los assim enchia o coração do rapaz com alegria. Era lindo que no meio de tanta miséria e desespero ainda havia um sopro de inocência restando no mundo cinzento que viviam.

Tsuna estava verdadeiramente feliz por ter encontrado pessoas como eles, amigos verdadeiros era quase impossíveis se achar especialmente nesses dias sombrios, às vezes o rapaz não podia deixar de pensar que não os merecia. Dame-Tsuna sempre foi o perdedor entre perdedores, para falar a verdade era um milagre que ele havia durado tanto tempo sem ser selecionado na colheita. Se isso acontecesse um dia ele tinha certeza que não voltaria.

Afinal como um garoto de dezesseis anos frágil, desengonçado e com o instinto de sobrevivência de uma barata, poderia sobreviver muito menos ganhar o tão temido e aclamado Jogos Vorazes?

Ele não era forte e resistente quanto nii-san, que poderia quebrar uma arvore ao meio com um único soco sem suar a camisa, ou habilidoso com a espada como Yamamoto que foi ensinado a arte da espada por seu pai (clandestinamente é claro já que era proibido treinamentos fora da capital, apesar de haver exceções como os distritos um, dois e quatro) e Gokudera um estrategista muito inteligente, que podia brilhantemente usar dinamites e o arco com precisão mortal.

Kyoko...

Ele não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria com pobre e inocente garota, mais era obvio que a menina bonita poderia encantar o público com sua aparência e sorriso angelical, ganhando os jogos sem ao menos mover um dedo (não era um absurdo completo, pois já havia acontecido uma vez antes).

Comparado a eles era impossível para Dame-Tsuna voltar vivo, ele provavelmente não passaria nem do banho de sangue inicial. O moreno suspirou, não valia apena ficar depressivo com algo que ainda não aconteceu, o que tiver que ser será e Tsuna não poderia fazer nada sobre isso.

- Tsuna? Oy, Tsuna!

O moreno foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz preocupada de Takeshi, o menino olhou para o rapaz mais alto piscando como uma coruja. Yamamoto olhou preocupado para o amigo então voltou a sorrir animadamente.

- Kyoko perguntou se o bolo está bom.

Tsuna olhou para o pedaço de bolo intocado em suas mãos, quando foi que ele o havia pego? E depois para a ruiva que espera pela sua resposta com expectativa.

- Haa... hmm... Está ótimo como sempre Kyoko-chan!

A garota fez um beicinho e estufou as bochechas irritada.

- Mentiroso! Você nem ao menos provou um pedaço!

Tsuna soltou um risinho nervoso, seu rosto se tornou vermelho de constrangimento por ter sido pego mentindo.

- Sinto muito Kyoko-chan, eu só... Estava pensando...

- Sobre a colheita. - Interrompeu Yamamoto com um tom de voz sério, algo muito raro quando se trata do rapaz olhou melancolicamente para o chão sem responder, não que fosse necessário, era bastante obvio.

Imediatamente a atmosfera alegre se tornou sombria.

- Não se preocupe Tsuna-san! - Finalmente falou Gokudera, depois de uma longa pausa, seus olhos inteligentes brilhavam com determinação e seriedade.

- Se Tsuna-san for colhido eu com certeza me voluntariei para tomar seu lugar!

Wow, Wow, lá vão eles...

- Ma, ma, Gokudera. Eu também iria me oferecer para o lugar de Tsuna!

Gokudera rosnou de raiva.

- Pare de me repetir, cérebro de músculos. Essa idéia foi minha em primeiro lugar! Não tente roubar as idéias dos outros!

- Ma, ma...

- Eu EXTREMAMENTE concordo com Yamamoto! Não seja EGOÍSTA cabeça de POLVO, eu também vou ajudar SAWADA ao EXTREMO!

Gokudera lançou um brilho letal que prometia dor para Ryohei e então gritou uma resposta que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não gostou nenhum pouco, foi assim que mais uma discussão começou. Tsuna soltou um suspiro exasperado e bateu a mão na testa.

Ele e sua maldita boca grande!

Não era a primeira vez que essa discussão acontecia, no começo o moreno sempre protestava dizendo que ele não queria que nenhum deles sacrifícace suas vidas por ele. Mais seus protestos eram sempre ignorados até o ponto onde Tsuna apenas desistiu completamente e os assistiu brigar pela posição de voluntário, batendo a cabeça repetidamente contra uma árvore.

O jovem estava prestes a fazer exatamente isso quando sentiu os dedos de Kyoko se enrrolar em sua camisa, ele a olhou surpreso.

- Se eu pudesse eu também me ofereceria por Tsuna-kun. - O brilho determinado e honesto nos olhos de Kyoko, não de brechas para duvidas. - É isso o que os amigos fazem né?

Ele continuou olhando-a agradecido por alguns segundos.

- Eu também me ofereceria para você e por todos se for preciso.

A jovem sorriu brilhantemente.

Nesse momento houve um apito estridente assustou o grupo e fez uma multidão pássaros voarem de seus poleiros no alto das árvores. Aparentemente o _''O_ _Trem_ _Tributo''_ havia chegado. Trazendo com sigo o pessoal da capital juntamente com o a colheita e os Jogos Vorazes. A paz havia oficialmente acabado, os risos haviam sido esquecidos e em seus corações acelerado só havia medo, seus estômagos reviraram.

Em breve alguém que conheciam e amavam iria desaparecer de suas vidas, para sempre...

- Né, Tsuna... Já estávamos esquecendo. Feliz...

- Che... Jogos Vorazes...

- Que as chances extremas...

- Estejam sempre...

- Ao seu favor.

_Comentários?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olá! Faz um bom tempo né? Espero que não tenha demorado muito com a atualização, estou me divertindo bastante em escrever essa fic! Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo minhas outras histórias mais agora só consigo pensar nessa, me desculpem!?**___

_**Espero ter desenvolvido bem esse capitulo.**__****_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**APRESENTO-LHES, OS**

**TRIBUTOS DO DISTRITO DOZE!**

_"_**_Do tratado a traição:_**

_Como penitência pela revolta,__  
__cada distrito deverá oferecer um menino e menina entre__  
__12 e 18 anos numa "colheita" pública.__  
__Os Tributos serão entregues à custódia da capital.__  
__E depois transferidos a uma arena pública,__  
__onde irão lutar até a morte, restando apenas um vencedor.__  
__De agora e para sempre esta cerimônia será conhecida como,_

_**JOGOS VORAZES**__."_

_..._

O pessoal da capital eram facilmente detectados por seus figurinos luxuosos e cabelos de um lado para outro, como formigas coloridas, apressadas para terminar os últimos preparativos para o início da colheita.

Esse era uma, das poucas vantagens ou desvantagens (dependendo do seu ponto de vista) de pertencer ao último distrito que compunha a Millefiore, a colheita sempre era realizada mais tarde do que nos primeiros distritos.

Os olhos chocolate de Tsuna olhou em volta e capturou o brilho prateado das câmeras e microfones de vários tamanhos que estavam sendo colocados em quase todos os ângulos possíveis no grande átrio, juntamente com telões gigantes estalados em cada canto do lugar, inclusive um bastante colossal a cima do palco.

Com o canto dos olhos, o moreno visualizou uma corrente de uniformes brancos.

A _White Spell_ um grupo de soldados originalmente vindos da capital ou do distrito dois, eram liderados por um único comandante designado a cada distrito. Eram responsáveis por manter a ordem e garantir que as regras da Millefiore sejam compridas.

Qualquer tolo que ousasse quebrar as regras seria punido com brutalidade (flagelações públicas) ou em casos mais azarados (pessoas que se opõem a Byakuran e seu império, e que abertamente falou mal do mesmo), os idiotas suicidas (só pessoas que eram incrivelmente estupidas ou suicidas ousavam falar mal de Byakuran) eram considerados traidores e imediatamente eliminados, juntamente com suas famílias.

Seus pertences "_suspeitos_" eram imediatamente confiscados e posteriormente incinerados.

Tsuna estremeceu quando teve um vislumbre de suas armas. Qualquer outro morador era proibido de portar qualquer tipo de arma, especialmente automáticas. Mas por outro lado, os guardas em branco eram sempre vistos carregando algum tipo de armas automáticas e metralhadoras. Esse era um dos principais motivos por serem temidos, além de suas características intimidades.

A sua direita Gokudera Hayato estava lançando olhares mortais para qualquer _White_ _Spell_ que ousasse se aproximar. O rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca gostou dos _"Cães de Briga_ da Capital", como acostumava chamá-los pelas costas. Tsuna deu graças aos céus que o garoto explosivo não fizera nada além de grunhir entre dentes e lançar brilhos mortais.

Caso o contrário, seu amigo teria virado uma peneira há anos.

Yamamoto estava do outro lado do moreno, olhando inexpressivo para as "_formigas multe coloridas_" carregando para o centro do palco duas estruturas esféricas, as "loterias" eram fixadas no mesmo ponto todos os anos. Tsuna sentiu o estomago revirar e se contorcer em ansiedade. Seu coração acelerado subiu para sua garganta, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Seria esse objeto, aparentemente inofensivo, que decidiria quem iria sobreviver ou morrer. A visão das esferas translúcidas, por algum motivo, faziam os instintos do adolescente gritarem em alerta ainda mais do que o normal.

Tsuna não poderia suprimir um sentimento de mal estar, algo muito ruim estava prestes a só esperava que não tinha nada a ver com qualquer um de sua família ou amigos.

Nauseado, ele desvio os olhos das esferas da morte a procura deKyoko. A jovem, foi facilmente identificada entre as garotas da fileira dos 16 anos de idade, graças aos seus brilhantes cabelos alaranjados.A menina estava distraída conversando com outra jovem esguia, com longos cabelos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Tsuna não pode identificá-la, pois a mulher misteriosa estava de constas pra ele. Na verdade a identidade da garota não importante, no momento o rapaz estava aliviado que Kyoko já não estava mais tão preocupada.

Por enquanto.

Seus olhos então se deslocaram para Lambo e Futta, ambas as crianças pareciam pálidas e trêmulas, especialmente Lambo.O suor frio escorria pelo pequeno rosto do menino e pingava na sua camiseta nova, seus grandes olhos verdes tentavam parecer corajosos e autoconfiantes, mas Tsuna podia ver que o pirralho chato estava com medo.

Apesar da arrogância, Lambo sempre fora um bebê chorão.

O jovem suspirou.

Ele queria estar confortando Lambo e Futta, mais a interação entre "_candidatos_" de idades diferentes era proibido durante a colheita. Se tentasse quebrar essa regra, era provável que não apenas o adolescente, mais também as duas crianças seria cruelmente punidos.

Tsuna lembrou-se de como o garotinho parecia aterrorizado,na noite passada depois de acordar de um pesadelo, o menino vaca tremia descontroladamente enquanto se agarrava ao pijama do irmão mais velho, grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos arregalados.

O moreno, se viu obrigado a acalmá-lo contando algumas "_aventuras_" de Primo e a Vongola (as mesmas histórias que seu pai costumava contar a ele antes de morrer).Futta, que também havia despertado de seu sono conturbado pelo choro de Lambo, se aconchegou do outro lado de Tsunaouvindo a história com olhos brilhantes.

Foi só quando o adolescente mais velho pensou que ambas as crianças havia sucumbido ao sono mais uma vez, Lambo finalmente expressou seus medos.

.::&::.

_–Tsuna-nii?_

_Tsuna que havia acabado de embalar Futta em seus cobertores, olhou surpreso para a criança vaca, era raro ouvir Lambo e referir a ele como "irmão mais velho".Normalmente o pirralho preferia chamá-lo de "Dame-Tsuna", "BakaTsuna" ou simplesmente "Baka", mais aparentemente hoje o menino de doze anos estava com muito medo para se fazer de durão ou chamá-lo por apelidos degradantes._

_– Lambo-san está com medo. - Havia apenas honestidade na voz tremula do menino quando ele continuou. - Lambo-san não que ser escolhido, não quero deixar de comer a comida deliciosa da Mama ou brincar com Futta e I-pin... Eu não quero deixar Tsuna-nii também... Lambo-san não quer dizer adeus para NINGUÉM!_

_Tsuna olhou tristemente para criança agarrada a ele como um bote salva vidas, o que ele poderia fazer para tranquilizar o menino soluçando em sua camisa? Nunca fora muito bom em dar em encorajar pessoas!Nessas ocasiões ele deixava sua mãe lidar com a situação por si mesma, afinal a mulher era muito boa em consolar pessoas._

_Respirando fundo, o rapaz tentou manter uma voz confiante quando ele bagunçou o cabelo de Lambo. O menino vaca olhou pra cima com grandes olhos verdes marejados com lágrimas não derramadas._

_– Hey! não se preocupe tanto Lambo. - Falou o adolescente sorrindo gentilmente, com a mão ainda estava reconfortante sobre a cabeça da criança vaca. – Você não vai ser escolhido. Seu nome está apenas uma vez na loteria, é quase impossível para ele ser sorteado.- Ao ver o olhar duvidoso da criança, rapidamente acrescentou. - As chances estão completamente a seu favor!_

_Isso era verdade, normalmente se eles precisassem pegar "Tessela" (algo muito raro que acontecia apenas em épocas de inverno rigoroso e prolongados) todas as entradas eram colocadas no nome de Tsuna e ainda mais raramente no de Futta._

_– Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo!_

_Os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilharam ligeiramente e o menino deu um pequeno sorriso de raramente fazia promessas, pois acreditava que se uma promessa deveria ser foi um dos poucos ensinamentos deixados pelo pai antes de partir._

"Lembre-se Tsu-kun. Nunca faça promessas que não pode cumprir,se você quebrar uma promessa a alguém, será como se tivesse quebrado sua confiança ..."

_O dezesseis anos de idade sabia que era tolice prometer tal coisa a Lambo, pois já houve vários casos de tributos serem crianças de doze anos que foram colhidos e posteriormente mortas, mais ele não se importava com nada disso, tudo que Tsuna queria no momento era reconfortar Lambo e aparentemente o seu discurso improvisado havia funcionado pois a criança havia parado de chorar e agora olhava para Tsuna com grandes olhos vivos e um pequeno sorriso, houve uma pausa, onde ambos permaneceram abraçados em um silencio reconfortante._

_Quando finalmente o adolescente de cabelos fofos pensou que o menino mais novo havia adormecido, Lambo falou novamente._

_– Mais, se ainda assim eu for? -Sua voz saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível. Tsuna olho-o intensamente por alguns segundos._

_– Você não vai. - Lambo se encolheu no tom duro, quase frio na voz do irmão. Ele nunca vira Tsuna tão sério antes, foi perturbador ouvir o moreno normalmente gentil agir tão fora de personagem._

_Mais, por algum motivo egoísta Lambo estava feliz que Tsuna-nii levava a sério suas preocupações. Houve outro silêncio entre os irmãos apenas quebrado pela respiração suave de Futta vindo de trás de Tsuna (os três haviam unido os futons para formar uma única cama onde poderem passar a noite juntos)._

_–Agora, durma um pouco Lambo. - Tsuna finalmente se pronunciou, seu tom de voz de volta ao normal. - Você vai precisar de toda a sua energia amanhã!_

_Lambo bocejou em resposta e voltou a deitar no travesseiro seus olhos pesados pelo sono. Tsuna também se deitou exausto, pronto para cair de volta em um sono bem merecido.O moreno já estava semi inconsciente quando ele ouvir novamente a voz de Lambo._

_– Eu te amo, Tsuna-nii..._

_O jovem arregalou os olhos imediatamente desperto e olhou para a criança vaca inconsciente, então lentamente sorriu._

_– Eu também te amo Lambo._

_O menino resmungou e o canto dos seus lábios se curvaram em resposta._

.::&::.

–Sawada!

O adolescente foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz profunda de Ryohei, o menino mais velho estava na fileira a frente do trio onde os meninos de dezessete e dezoito anos eram enfileirados, milagrosamente o jovem enérgico havia estado todo esse tempo em silêncio, olhando o tempo todo para Kyoko com preocupação ou franzindo a testa para as "formigas coloridas" da capital enquanto abria e fechava os punhos em impaciência.

Tsuna olhou para o boxeador com expectativa, mais o garoto mais velho apenas apontou para o telão onde o logotipo da Millefiore apareceu piscando a tela gigantesca, em sincronia com hino.

O filme começou a rodar.

O moreno magricela desviou o olhar. Não querendo rever o clipe deprimente que a capital criara dos dias escuros para tentar intimidá-los. Ele já o vira um milhão de vezes afinal, as cenas nunca foram alteradas em anos e não seria hoje que isso mudaria. Por isso ele não via nenhuma necessidade de revê-lo novamente, afinal o filme o fazia se sentir doente e aterrorizado.

Seus olhos amendoados pousaram novamente sobre Lambo, o menino assistia ao clipe com olhos arregalados como se estivesse vendo-o pela a primeira vez em sua curta vida...

Tsuna soltou um suspiro melancólico.

Mais uma vez se sentindo inútil.

O tempo pareceu acelerar e antes que o adolescente de dezesseis anos percebesse, uma última nota sonora foi ouvida e o filme terminou deixando apenas uma tela branca que poucos minutos depois se acendeu novamente e se focalizou em Aria Giglio Nero, a prefeita responsável pelo distrito doze.

A bela mulher com repicados cabelos negros que tocavam levemente seus ombros delicados tinha uma marca nascença em forma de flor no lado esquerdo de seu rosto pálido e aparentava estar no final dos seus trinta anos. Possuía bondosos olhos azul meia noite que transmitiam serenidade.

A prefeita parou de frente para o microfone e olhou melancolicamente por alguns minutos para as crianças enfileiradas aos pés do palco, então finalmente soltou um suspirou e seus lábios finos se curvaram em um sorriso amargo.

– Hoje nos reunimos mais uma vez para lembrar e padecer dos dias escuros que outrora...

O adolescente a assistiu com uma pitada de tristeza e admiração. Era obvio que a mulher preferiria estar fazendo algo mais construtivo do seu tempo para ajudar seu povo, do que enviar crianças inocentes para morrer apenas para divertir pessoas dissimuladas que tratavam esse massacre como algum tipo de Reality show torcido.

Era apenas... Doentio.

Quando assumira o cargo, logo depois do súbito falecimento de sua mãe Luce. Aria começou a seguir os passos de Luce em ajudar da melhor maneira possível os moradores do doze.

Através de medicina, alimentos ou vestimentas que conseguira reunir graças a sua pouca influência. Doava o que tinha em excesso para os mais desesperados, às vezes se arriscando mais do que o necessário sem chamar a atenção da capital ou da _White_ _Spell_ apenas para ajudar na sobrevivência de seu povo.

Se não fosse por ela e Luce, a situação do distrito doze estaria ainda mais crítica. Mais apesar de todos os seus esforços o distrito doze ainda era o distrito mais pobre em toda a Millefiore.

A cada ano na época da colheita, a mulher se tornava mais pálida do que o normal, sua expressão transmitia exaustão apesar do seu pequeno sorriso gentil que enfeitava suas feições delicadas, seus olhos vividos se tornavam cinzentos quase sem vida. Aria parecia estar em uma constante batalha interna contra a si mesma e a sua moral quando permitia que a capital levasse duas das crianças que supostamente, deveria manter vivas.

Não havia escolha.

Nunca houve realmente uma escolha, há um longo tempo.

Aria sabia disso, se quisesse manter sua própria família viva e impedir a destruição eminente de seu distrito, ela teria que seguir obedientemente às ordens de Byakuran. Tinha que ser feito, mais não significava que doesse menos. A cada ano que se passava a prefeita assistia suas crianças morrer uma por uma, isso a destruía interiormente.

Após seu discurso, a mulher leu mais algumas palavras então se dirigiu a lista de vencedores do distrito doze. Não era muito longa, afinal só haviam três deles.

O mais velho, Timoteo di Nona o vencedor do 26 Jogos Vorazes, infelizmente havia falecido há alguns meses atrás. Pouco depois do seu último desempenho fracassado como mentor, não que o gentil velhinho não era bom no que fazia, afinal havia trazido dois de seus aprendizes vivos, mas por algum motivo os tributos do distrito doze sempre acabavam morrendo de maneiras lentas e dolorosas. Alguns acreditavam que o distrito era amaldiçoado e Tsuna não poderia deixar de concordar, apesar de quão absurdo essa teoria soava.

Apesar de ser um "assassino" o moreno respeitava e amava o velho Vector, pois o homem sempre havia sido gentil com ele - Especialmente depois do acidente e desaparecimento do pai, o garotinho tímido e o Vector haviam se tornado tão próximos que as pessoas poderiam confundi-los com avô e neto. Como Aria e Luce, o velho sempre tentou apoiar os necessitados tratando-os com respeito e amizade apesar de haver pessoas que o encaravam com desconfiança.

As crianças amavam o homem, especialmente quando ele lhes contava histórias sobre os dias sombrios antes da criação da Millefiore, juntamente com velhos contos de fadas esquecidos atualmente, ele também gostava de esclarecer qualquer coisa que despertava a curiosidade das crianças. Timótio tratava as como se fosse os netos que nunca teve. Quando ouviram sobre a morte do velho, Tsuna juntamente com a grande maioria dos moradores do distrito doze ficaram bastante abatidos com a perda.

Depois havia Lal Mirch, a mais recente vencedora do 75 Jogos Vorazes.

A linda mulher que parecia estar nos seus vinte anos ou mais. Tinha cabelos escuros azulados e olhos castanhos rigorosos que no momento encaravam venenosamente a mulher de cabelos rosa ao seu lado enquanto esta admirava suas unhas perfeitamente aparadas enfeitadas com esmalte púrpura e pequenas pedras preciosas, ignorando propositalmente o discurso da prefeita.

Tsuna estremeceu. Lal Mirch era absolutamente assustadora! Especialmente quando irritada, ele ainda podia se lembrar quando ela espancou impiedosamente com o seu chicote o tributo do Distrito I que havia sido suficientemente estúpido em tentar se "_divertir_" com a presa antes de matá-la.

O garoto gritou como uma menininha durante todo o processo até que a mulher se cansou e acabou com sua miséria decapitando-o com um único movimento do seu próprio machado. Foi uma cena perturbadora que até hoje fazia o moreno estremecer ao lembrar.

E finalmente havia Reborn, o mais jovem vencedor em toda a história dos Jogos Vorazes e também o mais letal assassino. Ele foi colhido quando tinha apenas 12 anos, tinha uma aparência frágil e pálida e profundos olhos frios cor de carvão, no começo do 65 Jogos Vorazes todo mundo pensou que o coitado como os outros assustados doze anos de idade não sobreviveria no banho de sangue, mais o aparentemente frágil menino surpreendeu todos quando sua pontuação foi revelada ser um grande e surpreendentemente doze.

No começo todos pensavam que era apenas sorte. Era impossível para uma criança de doze anos de idade ter ganhado a pontuação máxima sem nenhum tipo de treino, _alguém deve ter tido pena dele,_ foi o que pensaram, mais mal sabiam eles que estavam muito enganados.

Na arena, apesar da óbvia desvantagem, Reborn não se intimidou. Armado com uma balestra que havia conseguido roubar em baixo dos narizes do grupo de carreiras ignorantes além da comida e outras coisas que iriam garantir sua sobrevivência por um longo período de tempo.

O menino aproveitou a oportunidade para instalar minas terrestres (que deveriam manter os tributos mais "animados" de dispara na frente antes da contagem regressiva ser concluída) no acampamento antes de sair. O grupo arrogante nunca soube o que os atingiu quando as minas escondidas sob seus pés explodiram pelos ares levando com sigo os adolescente e a cornucópia. Depois disso não foi difícil se rastrear os outros concorrentes e eliminá-los um por um como se fossem insetos insignificantes, o doze anos de idade, se movia com elegância e graça de um assassino treinado.

Seu grande feito rendeu-lhe o titulo do maior Hitman em toda a Millefiore. O homem parecia gostar do título.

Tsuna olhou ansiosamente para a figura desinteressada.

Reborn estava em seu acento aparentemente adormecido, seu chapéu de fedora caia sobre seu rosto fino escondendo-o da vista de todos. Com o falecimento de Timóteo, Reborn seria responsável por orientar o tributo masculino esse ano. Esse tipo de comportamento desrespeitoso era típico do assassino, então ninguém lhe dava mais atenção, ou simplesmente morriam de medo do que o homem poderia fazer a eles se ousassem falar demais. Tsuna temia o que o homem perigoso poderia fazer ao pobre coitado que caísse em suas garras...

– Agora passaremos a palavra a Lady Cervello.

Houve uma educada, mais pouco empolgada, salva de palmas enquanto a escolta estóica da capital, a mulher sentada ao lado de Lal Mirch, se levantou de seu assento e se dirigiu para o centro do palco. A mulher esguia apertando a mão da prefeita, antes de se dirigir ao microfone no pódio.

– Sejam todos bem vindos nesse dia fabuloso! - Tsuna se encolheu ao tom obviamente falso da mulher mascarada. Sua pele bronzeada fazia um grande contraste com o seu vestido balone branco puro e empoleirado sobre o seu longo cabelo rosa bebê havia uma mine cartola branca enfeitada com pequenas flores de cerejeira.

– Feliz Jogos Vorazes e que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor!

Gokudera soltou um bufo irônico e revirou os olhos, Tsuna sabia que a mulher estava apenas usando termos técnicos como todas as outras de sua "_espécie_". As Cervello eram um grupo de mulheres praticamente idênticas, dês da estrutura corporal até o ultimo fio de cabelo genético.

A única diferença entre elas era a altura e vestimentas.

O adolescente havia ouvido boatos que essas mulheres eram parecidas como os "vira-latas" vistos nos jogos. Mais diferentes deles, Byakuran as clonou e programou seus cérebros com o único objetivo de seguir-lo lealmente, obedecendo apenas as suas ordens.

Bem era o que diziam.

– Eu vejo que todos nós estamos empolgados! - O silencio era sua única resposta. –Não quero mantê-los em suspense, então vamos começar!

Ela se dirige para o primeiro globo de vidro.

Todos, especialmente as garotas enrijeceram-se e começaram a suar, algumas se tornaram assustadoramente pálidas enquanto outras pareciam quase às lágrimas. Tsuna viu Kyoko agarrar a mão da garota morena em apoio silencioso.

– Como sempre, _le signoras_ primeiro.

A esfera começou a girar velozmente transformando-se em um redemoinho de cores, o rapaz cruzou os dedos e torceu: _Qualquer uma menos Kyoko, qualquer um menos Kyoko, qualquer um_...

– Uni Giglio Nero!

Houve um suspiro coletivo, alguns de alivio, mais a maioria era de tristeza e horror, a prefeita parecia estóica mais a dor em seus profundos olhos azul meia noite era bastante obvia.

Oh não, porque tinha que ser _ela_?

Tsuna fez uma careta de desgosto, apesar do seu alivio por não ser Kyoko ele reconhecia Uni, a garota era amiga de Kyoko e filha da prefeita. Ele não tinha muito contato com a adolescente, pois ela era de outra sala. Mais as poucas vezes em que se falaram o moreno notou que Uni era uma garota muito bonita (é claro que todos os meninos do doze também notaram) e amável que, como sua mãe e avó, estava sempre disposta a ajudar as pessoas.

Tsuna a conheceu a três anos, quando Nana adoecera no meio do inverno mais rigoroso que o distrito doze sofreu em anos, graças à neve e a falta de renda a situação da família havia se tornado desesperadora, para manter sua família viva e conseguir os remédios que a mãe precisava para se recuperar, Tsuna foi obrigado a procurar um emprego. Apesar dos seus esforços o rapaz não foi capaz de encontrar nada permanente graças a sua falta de jeito e força física exigida na mineração.

Ninguém queria um idiota desajeitado que mal conseguia levantar um saco de arroz sem suar.

Então Uni apareceu, e ofereceu um emprego com ajudante na sua mansão onde o menino fazia um pouco de tudo, dês de levar recados a jardinagem. Ela também se ofereceu para cuidar das crianças e Nana quando o adolescente estava fora, no começo Tsuna recusou dizendo que ela já havia feito muito. Mais no final a jovem era muito persistente e depois de cair inconsciente de exaustão (e ouvir a reprimenda de Kyoko e Nana) o rapaz não teve opção além de aceitar a oferta com gratidão e um pouco de constrangimento.

Em suma, Uni era muito amada, não apenas por sua família, mais por todos no distrito. Tsuna se sentia mal por ela e terrivelmente culpado por se esquecer temporariamente da garota que fez tanto por ele e sua família, Uni de todas as pessoas não merecia acabar assim.

Com o canto do olho viu a parede de adolescentes se abriu para revelar a misteriosa jovem de longos cabelos escuros, seu rosto pálido se moveu alguns sentimentos e Tsuna imediatamente reconheceu o delicado rosto de Uni Giglio Nero.

A jovem parecia estar paralisada em estado de choque por longos segundos, mas quando a _With_ _Spell_ se aproximou com intenção de escoltá-la para o palco a jovem rapidamente se recompôs e colocou de volta a sua usual fachada de calma e serenidade. Uni deu um pequeno sorriu educado para os seguranças carrancudos, se livrando do aperto em seu braço, a linda jovem caminho em direção ao palco com elegância e magnificência. Naquele momento a garota meiga e bondosa, filha da prefeita do distrito doze parecia a personificação de uma princesa imperial sendo escoltada para seu trono em vez de sua execução.

Tsuna a observou ir com admiração e uma pitada de fascinação. O moreno estava impressionado com a força de vontade inabalável da garota aparentemente frágil.

Uni sabia que esse poderia ser o seu fim, mais apesar dessa decepção ela não iria perder a esperança.

– Adorável! - A voz da escolta soou sem emoção apesar do sorriso animado que enfeitava suas características, quando a menina finalmente chegou ao seu lugar no palco, Cervello continuou. - Voluntários?

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ninguém se adiantou.

Houve apenas um silencio desconfortável, quando a maioria das garotas mais velhas desviaram os olhos, algumas pareciam lutar contra as lágrimas. Tsuna podia ver que estavam se sentindo culpadas, mais diferente dos distritos um, dois e quatro, que acreditavam que os Jogos Vorazes era um meio de adquirir gloria e se orgulhavam de participar do evento.

Eles até treinavam pra isso.

O distrito doze por outro lado sabia que entrar no jogo era o mesmo que assinar seu atestado de óbito. Ninguém era tolo o suficiente para se oferecer para tomar o lugar de outra pessoa, a não ser tivesse o desejo de morte. Por isso fazia anos que essa regra não era usada e na opinião de Tsuna ela já havia perdido seu valor, até mesmo a mulher mascarada a usava apenas por causa do roteiro.

Uni não se abalou com a falta de motivação das suas companheiras, muito pelo contrario, ela parecia quase aliviada?

Kyoko tinha lágrimas silenciosas caindo dos seus olhos cor de caramelo, seus lábios estavam firmemente selados enquanto ruiva lutava com os soluços, suas pequenas mãos estavam em punhos cerrados firmemente contra a saia de seu vestido verde pálido. Tsuna desejou desesperadamente poder confortá-la, ele odiava ver a menina angelical chorando.

Por um momento, os olhos úmidos cor de mel de Kyoko se encontraram com os de Uni e a ruiva imediatamente secou suas lágrimas olhando determinada ela abriu a boca, Tsuna prendeu a respiração, mas a princesa balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e olhou com firmeza para a amiga. A ruiva pareceu murchar e perder toda sua determinação, uma nova onda de lágrimas escorreu por seu rosto pálido e pingou sobre seu vestido.

Tsuna assistiu a troca silenciosa entre ambas as garotas com perplexidade, Kyoko estava prestes a...

– Agora para os _signoris_!

Foi à vez dos meninos empalidecerem ainda mais e começar a suar nervosamente. Tsuna apertou barra de sua camiseta desbotada que parecia muito mais um pêssego sujo do que laranja e prendeu a respiração.

A mulher esguia andou, quase flutuando, para o globo dos candidatos masculinos onde seu nome, Lambo, Fuuta, Gokudera, Yamamoto e Ryohei, estavam juntamente com dezenas de outros jovens.

O recipiente esférico começou a girar, girar e girar...

Tsuna queria desviar olhos, mais alguma coisa o obrigava a assistir hipnotizado à rotação multicolorida do orbe de vidro. Ele rezou interiormente para si mesmo, sua família e amigos.

_Por Favor, Por Favor, Por Favor..._

Depois do que pareceram horas, a rotação finalmente parou e Cervello tirou do fundo do recipiente um único papel cujo nome do novo tributo masculino estava escrito em uma caligrafia elegante, então cuidadosamente o abriu (Tsuna pensou que esse era o movimento mais torturante de toda sua vida patética).

Seus olhos correr pelas letras cuidadosamente redigidas pelo que pareceram horas, a mulher misteriosa finalmente olhou pra cima e falou no microfone com uma voz alta e clara.

– Lambo Bovino!

_**Eu escrevi um pouco mais do que isso, mais resolvi deixar-lo para o próximo capitulo para causar impacto maior.**____****_

_**Kufufu, eu sei que sou uma garota muito má! Mais não pude evitar. Espero que esse capitulo esteja satisfatório, já que eu introduzi novos personagens. O que vocês acharam de Uni? Ela futuramente pode ser um pouco OC, já que terei que fazer algumas modificações para o desenvolvimento da história.**__****_

_**Outra coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar, não faço ideia de que arma eles deveriam usar, especialmente Tsuna. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão ela sera bem vinda, obrigada.**__****_

_**É só isso por hoje. Obrigada pela atenção, eu não sei quando o próximo capitulo poderá sair que agora vou me concentrar em escrever Nura + Vampire!**__****_

_**Beijos, até breve.**__**  
**__**:3**_


End file.
